The present invention pertains generally to decorative floral items for display in the home.
The use of moss in a centerpiece or like floral display is hampered by the stringy nature of same. The use of moss in manufactured centerpieces which require shipment to the end user is limited in that the moss does not withstand packaging and shipping well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,585 shows the use of a banner shaped sheet to which an adhesive is first applied followed by the deposit of large and small fragments of moss to provide a strip or banner of mossy appearance for use in window dressing efforts and in floral displays to conceal holders, foam plastic blocks and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,393 is of interest in that a gift of a decorative nature is shown having a skirt of decorative cloth held in place by concentric frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,808 shows an "advent" wreath having a circular base to which foliage is clipped or stapled.